


one for the other

by SaraJaye



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Reality, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemy Mine - Freeform, F/M, Happily Ever After, M/M, Magical Necromancy, Protective Rei, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What-If, happy tears, this is just shameless idfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3479009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two grieving individuals. One has something that could change things for the better. A bargain is made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one for the other

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this scenario forever. Frankly, I'm surprised it's not done more often, at least the UsaMamo end of things.

She fought through the pain. She kept herself going with the determination to bring him back to her side so they could save the world together. All of them. But every time she saw that black rose her heart hurt and she had to fight every instinct to cower in the comfort of her friends' arms and cry.

_Mamoru. Endymion. Tuxedo Mask..._

-x-

He hadn't slept well for days, his appetite was next to nonexistent, and he could feel himself going madder and madder from the loneliness every day. He'd come to a painful conclusion that while he'd been respected for a time, he'd never mattered. Only one person had ever truly cared for him.

_Zoisite..._

-x-

One day, the two grieving individuals ran into each other in the park. Or rather, Usagi spotted Kunzite and nearly transformed before she noticed the look on his face. No, something else.

Tears?

"Is he...?" Was this really Kunzite, the guy who'd tried to kill them so many times? She wanted to think it was a trap, he was just trying to catch her off guard so he could steal the Silver Crystal.

"Zoisite," she heard. And then she remembered what he'd said that day, _I will have my revenge for Zoisite's death!_ She'd killed Zoisite, but...but he'd also been a bad guy trying to kill them and hurt them! Why should she feel bad?

But her natural need to support people won out over her anger at the man, and she found herself ducking into a private spot to transform before approaching him. If this _was_ a trap, it was better to be Sailor Moon, not Usagi.

-x-

"What's wrong?"

His head snapped up, he tried to wipe away the tears to no avail, settling for a grumpy expression.

"Sailor Moon. Come to bask in my suffering, have you? Go ahead. I have no interest in attacking you right now, child, nor do I have the motivation. Just mock me and be on your merry way," he said. Sailor Moon kept a safe distance from him, concerned but wary.

"So if I left, taking the Silver Crystal along with me, you wouldn't chase me back to wherever I may live?"

"Why bother?" Queen Beryl wouldn't notice either way, busy as she was trying to force Endymion to love her. "Just take it and get out of my sight. I don't have time for this."

"Well...neither do I," she said, suddenly defiant. "For your information, I still have to figure out how I'm going to take Tuxedo Mask back from you and that Queen of yours!"

"Fine. Just leave me alone," he muttered. "Leave me to my misery." He ran his hand over his chest, where he held a certain photo close to his heart. "Leave me with all I have left of him..."

Sailor Moon stopped in her tracks. Either she had the hearing of a dog, or he hadn't been as quiet as he'd thought.

"Him...?"

"Never mind!" She blinked, then it seemed to click for her.

"...Zoisite."

-x-

Of course, she thought. They hadn't been that obvious about it, of course, but thinking back to the battles they'd fought against the pair, she wondered how she could have missed it. Especially from Zoisite's side.

"You loved him," she said, and Kunzite gave a slow clap.

"Excellent deduction skills, Miss Nancy Drew." He sighed. "It doesn't matter now. He's gone." Kunzite clenched his fist. "She killed him. She _killed him_ and I just stood there and did nothing! And even at the end, he..."

Her eyes filled with tears. Zoisite, the man who'd nearly killed her love. When she thought she'd taken him out of the picture she'd been so relieved, but to hear Kunzite say otherwise broke her heart. He was evil, a horrible person, but...he was loved.

She sniffled, placing a hand on his arm. He flinched, but didn't push her away.

"Tuxedo Mask was hurt protecting me. Because he cared about me, he...he loved me. I was weak, he nearly lost his life, and now..." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I just want him back. I want to tell him I'm sorry, I want to promise I'll be braver for him from now on!"

"And I want Zoisite back," Kunzite whispered. "I loved him, and I could only tell him so on his deathbed. I had to be cold with him now and then, but...but I don't care anymore! If I had him with me right now I'd say to _hell_ with the Kingdom and just..."

As they cried on each other's shoulders, Sailor Moon suddenly got an idea. It was crazy, she knew she was risking a lot and if the others (especially Rei and Luna and Artemis) knew what she was thinking they'd blow a gasket. But right now, she and Kunzite were two people, hurting and grieving.

And she had a Crystal with immense power.

"Kunzite," she said. "Would you be willing to strike a bargain?"

His face went from sorrowful to intrigued.

-x-

It was crazy. It couldn't work. Even knowing the insane power the Silver Crystal held, even it couldn't bring back the dead. Could it?

And yet, against his better judgment, here he was, carrying an unconscious Endymion over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. It was simple enough, really. _You give me back my love, I give back your boyfriend. Or at least try. Either way I'm doing you a favor._

Would this make him an ally to the Sailor Guardians? He'd at least be in debt to them, which Kunzite wasn't sure he wanted. But the need to have his Zoisite back in his arms outweighed his stubborn pride. So he carried Endymion to where the Starlight Tower once stood.

Sailor Moon and her Guardians stood waiting. The other four didn't look happy, and Mars was giving him the dirtiest of dirty looks.

"If this puts her life at any risk or hurts her in any way, Kunzite..." she snarled. Kunzite just nodded, creating a protective dome over them. He'd used this for evil so many times, he'd never once thought to use it for something like this.

"Are we ready?" Luna asked. "I hope for your sake this works. Both of you."

"Yes." Sailor Moon raised her wand and held it over Endymion's body. " _Moon healing escalation!_ "

A near-blinding light filled the enclosed space.

-x-

His body glowed pink, and a moment later, Endymion...no, Mamoru, was slowly opening his eyes. Sailor Moon clutched the Moon Stick to her chest, praying, hoping...she knelt beside him, taking his hand, and gasped when she felt it squeeze hers. He sat up, a smile slowly crossing his face.

"Bun-head..."

Tears streamed down her face. She'd never been so happy to hear that name in all her life.

"Mamoru...!" She fell into his arms and he held her so tightly she could barely breathe. Mamoru, Tuxedo Mask, Endymion, all of them were this frustrating but gorgeous man she loved more than life itself. That smile, those deep blue eyes, that voice, even the silly pleated purple pants.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I've caused you and the others so much trouble, I've worried you all." She shook her head, burrowing deeper into his arms. Only in her memories of Serenity and Endymion, her fantasies of Tuxedo Mask had she imagined an embrace this warm, this wonderful.

"It's really you," she whispered. "You're here, you're with me, you're really..." She smiled. "We'll talk about it later, but right now, just promise you'll never do that to me again. Never leave me..."

"I'll always be by your side, Usako," he murmured, and her cheeks grew warm. _Usako._

"Mamo-chan..."

Their lips met, long and sweet with the passion of a thousand years waiting to reunite. She could have stayed in that moment, in that kiss with him forever if not for the sound of someone clearing his throat.

"Ahem!"

"Oh!" They broke apart, Mamoru laughing sheepishly and Sailor Moon remembering where they were. Kunzite stood over them, and she could swear he was trying not to smile.

"May I remind you that we had a deal, Sailor Moon? Now that you have _yours_ back, I would like mine," he said. Sailor Moon reluctantly pulled herself from Mamoru's embrace and nodded slowly.

"Right. Um, it might help if we had something of his, though..." Kunzite reached into his jacket and took out the framed picture, setting it on the ground.

"This should work."

"Thank you. Everyone..."

"We're with you, Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. No questions, no one trying to talk her out of this. They believed in her. Kunzite was counting on her.

_This has to work._

She raised the Stick again and focused on the photo, feeling everyone's energy and thoughts channeled into the Crystal. A bright glow filled the dome once more, and a body began to take shape...

-x-

When the light faded, Kunzite dared to look down beside the photo. Was it him? Really, truly him and not just an illusion that would fade in a moment? A quick touch to his wrist; the pulse was faint but it was there and it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever felt. Tears sprang to his eyes and he fought to hold them back.

"I...I did it..." Sailor Moon gasped, sinking to her knees in exhaustion. "He's alive, Kunzite. He's sleeping, but he's alive." She leaned against Mamoru and Sailor Mars, Luna padding over to rest against her.

"You're lucky it worked, Kunzite," Sailor Mars said. Kunzite nodded, kneeling beside the sleeping Zoisite, stroking his hair, struggling to hold back the emotions demanding to pour from him.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you, all of you...for this."

"No more attacking us, then?" Sailor Venus asked. Kunzite nodded.

"We're not friends. We're not allies. But...we're no longer enemies, at least." Zoisite began to stir. "Ah, leave us alone, please? I don't think it's a good idea for you to be among the first people he sees when he wakes up." He waved his hand, making the dome disappear.

"We need to get Sailor Moon back to the shrine so she can rest anyway," Sailor Mars said as Mamoru lifted the now-sleeping girl into his arms. "Remember this, Kunzite."

The Sailor Guardians, their cats and the man once known as Endymion left. Zoisite's eyes fluttered open, and Kunzite smiled, gathering him close. _I thought I'd never feel you in my arms again._

"Welcome home, my love."

"W...where am I? Kunzite? I thought..." Zoisite blinked, shaking his head. "Did you die, too?"

"No, Zoisite, we're very much alive. I...can't explain how, not at the moment, but..." He held him closer, burying his face in Zoisite's hair. "You're with me. You're with me, and I'll never let you go again." Zoisite went slightly tense, then relaxed against him, clutching his jacket.

"I'm sure there's a long story behind this," he murmured. "You _will_ tell me, won't you?"

"Later." Kunzite pulled him in for a long, deep kiss. Warmth flooded his heart as he felt Zoisite respond, one hand clutching his jacket and the other buried in his hair, like always. The smell of cherry blossoms, the warmth of that lithe body against his. Everything he thought he'd lost forever was in his arms again.

-x-

Usagi slept peacefully at the shrine, her love and the Guardian closest to her heart watching over her, Luna at her feet.

Kunzite and Zoisite found an empty apartment to live in and spent the whole night making passionate love.

Queen Beryl wept for the loss of Endymion once again and seriously considered un-freezing Jadeite.


End file.
